dandelion_wishes_brought_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Jisoo
Ji-Soo ( 지수, ''Ji-Su '') is one of the five potential love interests chosen for the Heroine by the Wizard. He is also one of two feline based characters the player can choose from with the other being Ji-Yeon. Ji-Soo's wish is for his sister, Lily, to be healthy, making his wish the most selfless of the other love interests next to Jieun's wish. Background Not much is known about Ji-Soo's childhood but it can be inferred that he had a rough life due to being in poverty. When he was seven years old, he gained a younger sister named Lily who would become the most important person in his life. Two years prior to the in-game story, Ji-Soo and Lily lost their parents. Times became harder for Ji-Soo as he was the only one capable of working odd jobs and bringing home food. He left for two days to fish but when he came home, he found his sister crying and searching for him. He discovered that not only was she losing her eyesight but she was slowly dying. He did all that he could to get her medicine and help though nothing could cure her. He promised to stay by her side so she would never be scared or alone again. Sadly he broke this promise in the hope that he could save her life. The Wizard came to him, sensing his deep desire to help Lily and tricked him into joining the game by promising he could cure Lily's illness. So Ji-Soo joined to grant his wish of saving his sister's life. Personality When the player is first introduced to the animals, Ji-Soo is a black cat and the last one able to be clicked on. He gives off a very confident and relaxed aura since he is leaning against the basket with his belly shown. For the first half of the game he is harder to find and tends to come off rough around the edges. He hates to take baths and to be brushed along with being touched at first. Over time he bonds with the player should he be chosen. Ji-Soo as a human retains his confidence and laid back attitude but shows that he is very alluring and flirtatious upon his first meeting as a human. He can appear very jealous and overprotective since he keeps tabs on Hee-Jung when she goes out and is wary of strange man like Hee-Jae. But later on it is revealed this is due to his sister falling ill while he was away. So from this he wants to be there at all times to care for Hee-Jung. Out of all the animals, Ji-Soo cares the most for Hee-Jung's well being. Regardless if she picks him or not. He is the one most seen in all the routes, where he is guiding Hee-Jung with her mother, helping her out with cooking or cleaning, helps her relax, or warns her of the other love interests' faults. Ji-Soo tells Hee-Jung many times to call for him if she needs any help. Ji-Soo can appear lazy as a cat but as a human in both our world and their world, he worked many jobs. After the deaths of his parents and Lily falling ill, he worked as hard as he could to provide for her. He has the most empathy out of the animals due to helping Hee-Jung and the love for his sister being what brought him into the game with the Wizard. It is heavily hinted at that Ji-Soo has been in fights in that he can take care of himself, how he is rough with Hee-Jung at first, and he has no fear of anyone. And that he and Ji-Yeon have met in the past based on Ji-Yeon saying he has stolen fish from Ji-Soo. Ji-Soo, Lily, and Ji-Yeon are from the poorer areas of their world and the boys harbor a grudge against the rabbits due to their wealth and being put down by them all the time. Ji-Soo is the most selfless with his wish and actions next to Jieun. He gave up his own memories to protect Hee-Jung from the Wizard. Despite his best efforts, Hee-Jung was tricked into giving up her memories to bring Ji-Soo and Lily to the human world. He gained a love of art through Hee-Jung which may have lead him to her exhibit without realizing it. He also still harbors feelings for her in his routes ending and perhaps the other routes as he hasn't taken on a girlfriend. It could also be for Lily though she seems to be pushing for him to move beyond their home and start a new life in Busan. Appearance As a cat, Ji-Soo has short black fur with white fur around his eyes, chest, his right hind leg, and finally at the tip of his tail. His eyes as a human and a cat are gold in color. Another physical feature that passes from his feline state to his human state is the silver necklace his sister Lily made for him back in their home world. As a human, he wears mostly black clothes with some red and gold accents, with a plain purple scarf at home. When he goes out, his outfit alters a bit with Ji-Soo wearing a black beanie to hide his feline ears. His hair color fluctuates between black and dark brown during cutscenes, making the color inconsistent throughout the game. Abilities Like the other love interests, Ji-Soo has the ability to freely shift from an animal into a human with animal features (ie. cat ears). At the beginning of the game, the Wizard's magic made it impossible for this to happen, for Hee-Jung needed to choose one of the men before they could change freely. From cutscenes given in the game, the love interests were human with animal ears in their home world, although it isn't known whether or not they could pass as animals freely as they do with Hee-Jung in her world. Much like a cat, Ji-Soo has a keen sense of smell, hearing, and tracking. Trivia * All of the animals have Ji- as the first part of their names, meaning 'grass' to fit with the nature theme. -Soo depending on the hanja used, could mean "Water" or "Shore". Meaning Ji-Soo's name translates into English as Grass Water/Shore (possibly as a joke due to his hatred for getting wet). * Cats are generally considered bad luck in Korean culture, while black cats are universally considered bad luck in European cultures. This may explain why initially Hee-Jung and several background characters tended to have a distain for him in his feline form at the beginning of the game. * Ji-Soo has the most illustrations, or CG's, in the game. Being featured in every route and in multiple scenes in the other love interests' routes either helping Hee-Jung or reacting to the antics of the other love interests' routes. *Ji-Soo is a shopoholic, typically found browsing the shopping network and asking Hee-Jung to buy him things. When talking to Ji-Soo, while he's watching the shopping network, he tells Hee-Jung of the deals they're having and suggests she buys anything with a seemingly good deal attached. *Ji-Soo's sister is seventeen years old by the epilogue. At the beginning of the game, she is fourteen years old, making her seven years younger than her brother. *Like the other love interests, Ji-Soo has a favorite food and it's fish. *Ji-Soo and Ji-Yeon are the only characters to not have their true names revealed. *In a CG, Ji-Yeon reveals that he and Ji-Soo shared an intimate moment together. *Ji-Soo is typically compared to a dog, even going as far as to referring to himself as more of a dog than a cat. *Ji-Soo is the only love interest with a bad ending CG. Ji5.png|Meeting a human Ji-Soo for the first time. Ji6.png|Ji-Soo and Hee-Jung's first kiss. Ji7.png|Ji-Soo supporting Hee-Jung at the art exhibit. Ji8.png|Ji-Soo leaving his necklace with Hee-Jung. Ji9.png|Ji-Soo as he appears in the epilogue of the good ending. Jisoo.full.1559144.jpg|Ji-Soo as he appears in the epilogue of the bad ending. Category:Characters